1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite antenna and more particularly, to a mobile planar satellite antenna that automatically traces the satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following continuous development of the society, people do more care about product quality. For example, when watching a satellite TV program, we do care about the resolution of the picture and the quality of the output sound.
Further, we may install a disk antenna in the roof of the house or building to receive the signal of an artificial satellite. During installation, the angle and azimuth of the disk antenna must be adjusted subject to the angle and azimuth of the artificial satellite, and then a dB meter is used to check the signal, and then the position of the disk antenna is adjusted subject to the reading data of the dB meter. This adjustment procedure is complicated and takes much time. Further, a disk antenna for this purpose is heavy and expensive, not practical for use in a car.